


Captivated

by Angelike



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, One Shot, Short Story, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-02
Updated: 2005-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Seishirou hadn't allowed Subaru to leave following their first fateful meeting beneath the Sakura tree? What if he had spirited the child away instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivated

After nearly seven years, one would think he would have some answers, but for reasons unknown Seishirou remained at a loss in regards to his reckless and all-too-spontaneous actions on that that fateful day in which he had first encountered the hauntingly lovely boy beneath the trees of Ueno Park—a fact he found more than a little disconcerting. Up until that point in time, his every move had been cool and calculated. Contrary to appearances, always had he been a dispassionate figure with no care for anyone or anything but himself. Behind the kindly mask he wore so easily was a born killer.

He was heartless.

He was ruthless.

He was the Sakurazukamori.

So how was it that a mere child of nine short years could have possibly touched him in a way no one else ever had, before or since? Had it been the eyes, so very wide and trusting? The timid smile? Or might it have been the way those precious tears had threatened to fall at the mere thought of another person's suffering? The sheer innocence and purity in the boy's every nonce and gesture had stunned him into staying his hand in an unprecedented act of mercy. He clearly recalled marveling over how the young onmyoji-in-training was everything he had spent his life _pretending_ to be.

Perhaps he had felt a twinge of some dark sentiment then—a spark of resentment at having been denied the opportunity to become someone who could have loved and be loved in return. Since long before he could remember, he had been aware that his life was not his own, no matter how he may try to rebel against the fate that bound him to an existence of blood and cherry blossoms. Being a sensible person by nature, he had never bothered to spend much time wondering about the might-have-beens, much preferring the cold, hard logic of reality (after all, one could drive oneself mad chasing dreams that could never come true), but suddenly he had felt as if he had found everything he had ever secretly dreamed of in the deepest, darkest corner of his heart all wrapped up in one tiny figure of delicate beauty and childish sweetness. The need to possess had replaced the need to destroy, and somehow he had found himself acting without thought.

He had brought the boy home with him.

Strange how an impulsive move can change one's life so drastically. Truth be told, he had fully expected to tire of the boy within a week. He was to be a momentary amusement, taken in to break the monotony of his existence for a short time before being properly (and quite permanently) disposed of. How was he to know that he would come to _enjoy_ conversing with the tormented and saddened youth he had taken captive? How was he to know that the heat of the boy's body against his as he held his sobbing form in a soothing embrace would warm him in ways he thought impossible? Each day the little one offered new surprises, and as the days and weeks wore on Seishirou was shocked to realize that any intention he may have had of killing the boy had faded entirely, negated by the fact that the object of his entertainment had become something of a pet.

The tree had grumbled over this at first—unhappy over being denied a particularly delicious morsel—but with a vow to deliver the boy's twin sister in his place, its protests ceased. Seishirou was only too pleased to make good on his promise for numerous reasons. Officially, he told himself that the fact that the girl was a particularly pleasant kill was because she was essentially the last in the Sumeragi bloodline. By the time the Sakurazukamori was through with Sumeragi Subaru, after all, the youth would not be fit to bear the name of the clan that had been protecting the spiritual well-being of Japan for centuries; therefore, in destroying her, he was destroying the family that had plagued himself and his predecessors for far too long. Deep down, of course, he understood that the real reason he had wanted her out of the picture was because his little indulgence still cried her name at night. His name was the only name that Subaru-kun should _ever_ utter with such longing.

He was the only one the boy would ever need.

Seishirou's lips curled at the memory of the boy's screams the night she had died. He had left Subaru locked securely away in his penthouse apartment before heading off to do his business (with much relish) that night, but even so the boy had sensed the moment of her death—a phenomenon he had not anticipated, but which had worked in his favor anyway. Thankfully, whatever psychic connection he had maintained with his beloved twin had not been developed to the point where he knew how she had died. Poor, hysterical Subaru had not even suspected that his somewhat sinister keeper might have been involved with her demise in any way. In fact, the moment he slipped through the wards he used to ensure Subaru's continued confinement, the boy had launched himself into his arms, pleading and begging for the comfort and assurances he had only been too happy to provide. He had stolen his first kiss that night.

Oh, wouldn't the world just crucify him if they knew the things he did to that boy? That was not to say that he was completely without shame. He wanted a faithful companion, not a broken doll. There is an art to training a pet; to break the spirit is far too easy, but to _tame_ a spirit is something else entirely. What entertainment value would there be in keeping an empty, soulless creature? None. He much preferred to keep his precious acquisition just a little bit feisty, while still being obedient and entirely at his mercy. As a result, he had kept his touches sparse and his kisses chaste until the boy had been completely comfortable with them—and even then there was a line he refused to cross, even now, though the boy had just recently celebrated his sixteenth birthday.

“Seishirou-san? Are you well?” The boy's voiced sliced through his thoughts like a knife through butter, anxiety lacing every word. The man who lived behind a mask arched an amused eyebrow. The boy's kindness, even after having spent all this time at his not-so-tender mercies, never ceased to amaze him. What would he say if he knew that his dear Seishirou-san had just been fondly remembering his abduction and the murder of his elder sister? “Seishirou-san?” His Subaru was standing in front of him now, peering down at him with glimmering green orbs. It took no effort at all to throw him off balance and swiftly sweep him into his lap. “Seishirou-san!” Mortification was quick to replace worry. Funny how no matter how many times he had held the boy like this, sometimes far less clothed, he still blushed and tried to break away.

“Subaru-kun,” Seishirou scolded gently, “How many times must I remind you that there is no need to be embarrassed when I hold you like this? You like it, don't you? It’s not wrong for me to want to be close to the one I care for most, is it?” His captive’s blush seemed to deepen impossibly, and he found himself wondering if Subaru knew just how adorable he looked all flushed and red like that. Simply delectable. “You know, sometimes I think I could eat you right up...”

“Seishirou-san!” Subaru gasped, burying his face in the crook of the older man’s neck. "Why do you say things like that?"

Seishirou chuckled, his fingers tracing patterns on the boy's back. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Obvious?"

"Because I love it when you blush. I love it when you try to pretend that you don't want me just as much as I want you. I love having you here with me." Subaru was staring at him with awe now, clearly baffled by his uncharacteristically emotional confession. To be honest, Seishirou was a little surprised himself, especially by the fact that everything he had just said was true—as were the unspoken words that lingered in the air between them: _I love you_. Shy fingers caressed his face thoughtfully and he found himself instinctively leaning into the gesture.

Did his pet love him too? Sometimes, when Subaru touched him like this, he could pretend that he did, but he knew it couldn't possibly be true. If given the choice to be free of his captivity or remain with the one who had shattered all his hopes and dreams long ago, the youth would certainly not hesitate to make his great escape. But that didn't really matter, did it? The boy was his now: mind, body, and soul.

He would never let him go.

"Seishirou-san..."

"What is it?"

"You frighten me when you're like this." Subaru's eyes were wide, his lower lip being abused by his teeth in his nervousness. Seishirou resisted the urge to swoop in to molest that sinfully delicious mouth himself.

"Like what?"

The boy's head tilted adorably as he tried to find the way to best word his response. "Like... It's like you're a million miles away from me. When you get pensive and broody like this, I am reminded of just how distant you are from me." The boy hesitated a moment, but seemed to come to a decision as he took a deep breath and forged on ahead. "I know you don't really see me as a person. Like you so often say, I am more like a pet to you than anything else. I keep you company and entertain you with my antics. Honestly, I don't mind that so much anymore, but when you get like this... When you get like this I begin to wonder if my novelty has worn off. Tell me, Seishirou-san, what will you do with me when you finally tire of me? I hope you intend to kill me, because I could never survive in this world without you! I would rather die than be parted from you!" Precious tears trickled down the boy's cheeks, and Seishirou found himself at a loss for words.

What had just happened here? When had their light flirtation turned into something so dark and heavy? Why had he not noticed that the boy was so uncertain of his place in his life? Seishirou had considered it perfectly obvious that the boy was to remain at his side after that first year. Why else would he have seen to it that Subaru be home-schooled (which had taken quite a lot of work on his part, since the boy's grandmother was _still_ looking for him) and well educated? Why else would he have taken it upon himself to continue honing the boy's spiritual powers, despite the risks? Why else would he have forestalled ravishing the youth completely, even after he hit puberty? He was a pet, yes, but he was also more than that.

How cruel his affection must seem to one so disillusioned.

"You are not just a pet, and I will never tire of you!" Seishirou growled furiously, grabbing the boy's shoulders and shaking him forcefully. "And don't you dare wish for death, you stupid brat! I have put far too much time and effort into you to ever just cast you aside like yesterday's garbage. My obsession with you has only grown these past few years, my darling, and I don't expect that I'll _ever_ be able to let you go. So put aside these silly fears and kiss me!"

Subaru was staring at him like he had grown a second head, but at least he wasn't crying anymore. "Wh-what?"

Seishirou smirked. "I told you to kiss me, _pet_. Don't keep your master waiting."

Slowly, comprehension dawned and the boy's lips curved upward into a happy smile. "Yes, Seishirou-san. As you command."

Subaru's kisses always tasted of cotton candy: light and sweet. Tonight, Seishirou decided, was the night he would taste the rest of him.

He'd always had an insatiable appetite for sweets.

Subaru wouldn't know what hit him.


End file.
